


Clean Enough to Get Dirty

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Series: Double or Nothing [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex against the wall, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, happy fun sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: After a hard day's work, Elena needs two things: a shower and some R&R. Thankfully, Reno and Rude know just how to fit them both in.





	Clean Enough to Get Dirty

The day should have ended hours ago. Elena dragged herself over the doorstep with Reno and Rude in tow. The three of them had unanimously decided on her place, because it had the biggest bathroom and shower with enough room for all three of them to get undressed at once without bumping hips and elbows.

Reno was the first to shed his clothes and slink into the shower in the far corner. Apart from the sound of running water, the room remained silent as Elena and Rude undressed at a slower pace. She was too tired for words. He had few to share even at the best of times. Piece by piece, Elena piled up her Turk uniform on the washing machine. Rude worked slower, folding each garment before he stacked it neatly next to her pile.

Thankfully Reno was as quick to shower as he was to drop his pants. By the time Elena had flung her underwear on top of her heap of clothes, he was already drying his hair. Even as tired as she was, she couldn’t resist sneaking a peek at his trim physique. The muscles in his arms and shoulders danced and rippled as he toweled his hair, creating a display that seemed designed to draw her eye.

Reno noticed her wandering gaze and gave her a grin on her way past, along with a smack on the bottom. Elena threw him a dirty look, but left it at that. The shower tempted her more than revenge. It was just a playful slap, anyway. Didn't even sting.

At least he’d warmed up the shower for her. Elena turned up the heat some more and stood under the shower head without moving a single muscle. After a long day like this, the hot spray on her skin was pure ecstasy.

When she finally bothered to reach for the soap, she took her time with that, too. The slickness of it was perfect for massaging the tension out of her limbs. She worked up a luxurious lather with the shampoo, which slid down her body in fluffy suds once it was time to rinse off. Wholly rejuvenated, she turned off the water and stepped out, only to freeze to the spot.

Not five feet from her stood Reno, leaning casually against the wall, watching her with half-lidded eyes. His hair, still a darker red from the shower, clung to the sides of his smirking face. He was still completely nude and his fingers were loosely wrapped around his engorged cock, stroking it at a lazy pace.

A wave of heat surged across her face. It was hardly the first time he had surprised her like this, but the sight of him brazenly sliding his fist up and down his erection never failed to make her blush like a schoolgirl.

From his vantage point, he had a decent view of the shower and whoever was in it. He hadn’t bothered to close the shower door during his round, so neither had she. He must have watched her the whole time. Fantasized about her. The warmth on her face rushed down between her legs.

"Do you want some help with that?" She already sounded a little breathless.

"Wouldn't mind."

She licked her lips as she approached him. Reno grinned wider and let his hand fall to his side, granting her full access to his stiff dick. Elena lowered herself to her knees and wrapped her fingers around him. His cock was hot to the touch, its girth a perfect fit for her hand. She knew he'd been stroking himself for a while; there was no point in drawing things out. She bent down and took the tip of his cock in her mouth.

Reno's groan of appreciation was music to her ears. She explored the shape of him with her tongue, rolled it around the flare of his tip and stroked it along the slit underneath, tasting a sweet drop of his arousal. His taut skin felt so smooth on her tongue, so pleasant to lick and caress.

"Suck it, babe," he murmured. "I wanna come all over that clever tongue of yours."

Elena sucked in her checks and pushed him deeper into her mouth. His cock was too long for her to take him in all at once, so she kept her fist close to her lips as she moved up and down, to caress the full length of him. As she picked up a rhythm, he sighed happily and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"That's the fucking ticket. Keep it up, Lena."

Behind her, the steady rush of water started up again. Rude must have deemed his turn in the shower to be more important than the show. Or maybe he kept watching them as he showered. If Reno had seen her, Rude ought to be able to see them. The thought was so alluring that Elena slipped her free hand down between her legs, unable to ignore her tingling clit any longer. She was wet, _very_ wet, and it sure wasn't from the shower. Elena rocked into her hand, timing it with her mouth on Reno's cock. The pleasure from it was an appetizer rather than the main course, but it nonetheless made her moan around the hardness that was sliding between her lips.

"Fuck, Lena, you're working some real magic here." Reno gazed down at her, his eyes full of lusty admiration as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I fucking love that pretty little mouth of yours.”

That he did, if the number of blowjobs she'd given him was any indication. Thankfully, he was always willing to give as good as he got.

Reno closed his eyes and let his head loll back against the wall. His hips rocked back and forth in time with her bobbing head, but it seemed more like instinct than deliberate action. Filled with pleased satisfaction, Elena redoubled her efforts. Half the fun was seeing a senior Turk unravel before her eyes from what she was doing to him.

The other half would come when she did, once it was time for him to return the favor.

"Almost there, babe," Reno panted.

Remembering his request, Elena kept him in her mouth, kept on pleasuring him. To swallow or not to swallow, though, that was the question. Sometimes she did, sometimes she didn’t.

With a strangled cry, Reno arched off the wall and flooded her tongue with cum. Hit by the giddy rush of a job well done, Elena drank it all down as he came. Once he’d pumped it all out, she even licked every warm, salty drop of it off his softening cock.

She didn’t do it for the taste. She didn’t do it just to please him either, even though the sight of his bleary grin glowed warmly in her chest. No, Elena did it because when she was in a certain mood, nothing made her wetter than kneeling in front of a man as he pumped his seed down her throat. Judging from the slickness that coated the fingers she was working between her legs, today was definitely one of those days.

Elena sat back on her heels, licking her lips. As she realized that the soothing pitter-patter of the shower had stopped, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Rude, never one to waste words, picked her up and maneuvered her next to their still-panting colleague, facing the wall. She felt Rude’s lips on her shoulder, felt them travel up to her neck kiss by kiss, while his fingers sought out her breasts. He cupped them, squeezed them gently, drew breathy gasps from her as he rolled her nipples between his strong fingers. He didn't say a word, but the hard cock poking into her lower back made it clear what he wanted.

"Go on," she urged him.

Elena breathed out a happy sigh as she felt him slide into her. Rude took his time, and the sensation felt all the better for it. His cock was so thick that she couldn’t quite reach all the way around it with her fingers, but as wet as she was, her pussy was more than ready for him. Every single fat inch sank into her with ease, until he was sheathed all the way to his balls. And when he started moving… By the gods, it was even _better_. Her legs were already trembling, even though he’d been inside her for less than a minute.

A touch on her thighs made her open her eyes and look down. Reno had dropped to his knees and was shimmying in between her and the wall. He pushed her legs farther apart and just watched for a while, stroking her quivering thighs with his thumbs. Elena's stomach tightened pleasantly. It must have been quite the show, seeing Rude's thick cock slide in and out of her.

Reno glanced up at her and winked, then dove in and ran his tongue over her swollen clit in a warm, wet caress.

Elena cried out. Her knees buckled and without two men holding her up, she would have sagged right to the floor, but they kept her standing, kept pleasuring her inside and out. At this angle, Rude's cock was hitting all the right places with every thrust. His hands were still on her breasts; every time he gently pinched them she felt a jolt shoot down between her legs, where the thrill grew tenfold under Reno’s attentive tongue. Her pussy clamped tight around that wonderful hardness inside her. Every muscle in her stomach tensed, tighter and tighter; every muscle in her hips, her thighs. She clawed at the wall in front of her, dug her nails into the gaps between the tiles, jerking and shuddering under their relentless attentions, until all that tension broke free in an unstoppable surge. Elena threw her head back and screamed, yet the sensations only intensified, because neither Rude nor Reno let up in the slightest; not until she collapsed and went limp in their arms.

When her senses returned to her, Rude had slowed his pace to a gentle rocking. Reno was nowhere to be seen, his mouth replaced by Rude’s fingers; she wasn’t sure when that had happened. She wasn’t sure why Rude would slow down, either. If anything she would have expected him to fuck her harder until he’d come, too.

The door opened and Elena lolled her head around to see Reno return. His cock bobbed with every step, stiffly at attention once more.

"Hey, Lena." He held up a tube of lube, grinning from ear to ear. "Ready for round two?"

_Oh!_ So _that_ was why Rude had slowed down.

With a bleary smile, Elena nodded. She knew what that look on Reno’s face meant, and after that knee-shattering orgasm they had just given her, she was more than happy to oblige. It would likely bring her another, after all.

Reno popped the lid open as he joined Rude behind her. Elena idly wondered if it had been his idea, or if he and Rude had planned it together. Then again, it could have been as simple as a meaningful look, raised eyebrows and a nod while she had still been too high on bliss to notice. At times she’d swear these two could read each other’s minds.

A pair of hands grasped her cheeks and spread them wide; Rude’s hands, she recognized without looking. A naughty thrill danced down Elena’s spine at the thought of them both watching her, seeing absolutely _everything_.

A finger slid into the cleft of her ass, painting a slick trail on her skin. She gasped quietly as it stroked across her exposed, sensitive hole; that kind of light, wet caress felt _so good_. She had expected the lube to feel cool, but Reno must have warmed it between his fingers before getting started.

Come to think of it, after such a long time without clothes she would have expected to feel goosebumps appear on her skin, but three showers had suffused the whole room with warm steam. It was the perfect complement to her languid state; she may have felt relaxed after her shower, but her orgasm had left her boneless. Even though Rude was still inside her, lazily sliding in and out, Reno’s finger met barely any resistance as it pushed into her ass. He had no trouble coaxing her wider open with two of them, either.

“Ready?” he murmured after a while.

Elena nodded. As soon as he’d eased his fingers out of her, Rude pulled out too. Moments later, she felt the slicked-up head of his cock push in between her cheeks and up against her asshole. Pressed snugly against her hole, Rude slid his hands higher and waited. His hands were so large that they nearly circled her slim waist. His cock was impressive in size, too. With anyone else, the position she found herself in would have been terrifyingly vulnerable, because even when thoroughly prepped like this, her body would need time to adjust. Thankfully, Rude was a patient man; he only kept up a steady pressure as she closed her eyes and willed her body to loosen completely. Slowly, she felt that tender ring of muscle stretch and give way, until at last he slipped in.

"Fuck yeah," Reno whooped somewhere behind her.

Even though the sensation was familiar, the size of a cock compared to fingers always came as a surprise at first; not unwelcome, but strange enough that she gasped and tensed a little. Rude, ever the gentleman, paused again.

Elena drew a shuddering breath as she tried to navigate the mixed signals her body was firing to her brain. Even with her ass stretched to its limits, her pussy felt empty now that Rude had switched holes. It twitched uselessly, longing for something to clench around. To her relief, she felt a hand caress the small of her back, soon followed by another stroking down her tummy.

“That’s one hell of a cock, huh?” Reno whispered in her ear. “Looks fucking fantastic sinking into that pretty little ass of yours.” He brushed his fingers across her clit, but didn’t stop there; he explored farther between her legs, sliding ever closer to that achingly empty hole of hers.

“Got to feel good, having a huge cock like that filling you up. Shame it can only do one hole at a time.” He circled her entrance with a slim finger. “I bet this one here is getting jealous.”

As he said it he dipped that finger inside; instinctively, her muscles clenched around it. In her blissful rush, she barely noticed that Rude shunted in a little deeper. She heard his grunt of pleasure, though, and it only added to the thrill.

“Keep going,” she encouraged, “but take it slow.”

The last part wasn’t really necessary; Rude was always careful with her ass. Elena liked saying it, though. She liked knowing that he _listened_.

Rude settled into the same gentle rocking he had used while Reno fingered her ass, pushing in a little deeper each time. Elena closed her eyes and kept her breaths deep and slow, to help her remain loose and relaxed for him. Even so, she had to ask for a break a couple of times when the sensations became too much for her. Rude went still immediately. Reno didn’t, nor did she want him to. He continued rubbing his palm across the entirety of her slick slit as he slowly fucked her with a single digit, murmuring a steady stream of filthy encouragement. It wasn’t enough to get her off, but it kept up a steady glow of pleasure that made Rude’s girth easier to take. The deeper he went, the more impossibly _full_ she felt. His cock reached places it could never touch from the other side. It was strange and overwhelming and _so damn intoxicating_.

Eventually, Rude’s motion began to change. It was still slow and smooth, but he had delved deep enough for thrusting rather than tiny rocking. Elena whined and moaned, trying to match her shaky breaths to his movements. It was almost too much, but in a _good_ way. Even as she was grateful for his restraint, she couldn’t help but wish for _more_.

But only a few moments later Rude went still. As Reno slid his finger out of her, Rude took her elbows and guided her upright. Elena kept her fingers on the wall as long as she could, balancing on her toes. How was she supposed to stay standing with a hefty cock up her ass?

"Easy," Rude murmured. "I've got you."

He moved his hands to her thighs and with a dip of his body, he hoisted her up in the air. Elena squealed and grabbed his wrists, her heart thrumming in her chest. She barely dared to breathe, much less move, but Rude's hold on her legs was firm and his chest solid against her back.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Trying something new."

Rude wasn't prone to laughing out loud, but if you knew what to listen for, you could hear it as a warm timbre in his voice. That was what Elena heard and his confidence was enough to calm her. As she willed herself to relax against him, he tentatively rocked his hips, sliding out just a little bit before pushing back in again. The gentle friction in her most sensitive hole reverberated through Elena's entire body in pleasant little tremors. Safely nestled in his arms, with her legs in the air and spread wide, all she could do was moan and take it.

No, that wasn't entirely true. Cautiously, she let go of Rude's wrist and moved her hand in between her open thighs. As she caressed herself with light fingertips, Reno gave a low whistle.

"You got any idea how good you look with a cock up your ass, Lena? You're fucking irresistible like this."

His fingers were sliding up and down his stiff dick, from the red curls at the base all the way up to the swollen tip, mirroring the teasing movement of her fingertips along her slit.

"If I'm so irresistible," she said, her voice husky from all the moaning and screaming, "then why are you standing all the way over there?"

"You want my cock, huh?" He locked his eyes with hers as he sauntered over, grinning like a wolf stalking its prey. "You want all of this?"

He positioned himself between her legs and dragged the head of his long hard cock down the entirety of her wet slit, making her squirm with want.

“Oh _yes_ ," she moaned.

As his firm cock approached her empty hole, she reached down and guided it into place at her entrance. Reno grinned wider. He reached around her and grabbed the cheeks of her ass with both hands, then sank the tip of his cock into her eager pussy.

"Damn, Lena, you're so fucking wet," he moaned. "Hear that, Rude? Whatever your dick is doing to her ass, she's loving it."

Rude chuckled. If there was anything Elena really loved, it was hearing that rare deep rumble of a laugh in her Turk lover's throat. That said, feeling Reno slide into her when she was already filled up by another was a strong contender, too. He inched it in, almost as careful as Rude had been on the other side, and as their cocks filled her holes, their caution filled her heart. These strong, dangerous men handled her like she weighed nothing, had her trapped between their firm, muscular bodies. She could so easily have been their plaything, yet they chose to treat her as something precious and fragile.

This was the true source of her addiction to them. On the job she was another member of the team, expected to perform like any Turk, to be ready for whatever the world threw at her. Only in moments like these could she let down her guard and give herself over into their care.

Now that Reno was supporting her from the front, Rude could put more strength into his thrusts. As always they worked together as a seamless team, drawing out at the same time, and _oh_ _gods_ , both pushing back in at the same time, too. She was stuffed so full she could hardly breathe. Her nerves were firing at an impossible rate, overwhelming her senses with the attentions of two men at once.

Rude's ragged breathing turned into grunts. His strong fingers dug into her thighs, but not for long. His climax seemed to sneak up on him; there was no gradual speeding up, no race to the finish. One moment he was thrusting steadily, the next he went stiff against her, buried in her ass as he filled her with hot spurts of come. The delightfully _filthy_ feel of it, the sound of his blissed-out groans, that was what pushed her over the edge. The pleasure that had been building in and between her holes exploded in a blinding flash that drowned out everything around her. All she could do was _scream_ as it shot all the way out to her fingers and toes in a torrent of bliss.

On the front Reno picked up his pace, panting and swearing through his teeth, kneading her buttocks with greedy hands as he shoved his cock into her again and again. Rude was still hard inside her, still stretching her to her limits, and Elena was glad he had stopped moving. Her body was still riding the high from her orgasms, primed to tingle and quiver at even the slightest touch, and Reno's wild pounding alone was pushing her to the brink of sanity. As she teetered right on the edge of what she could take, he slammed into her and arched back, his face screwed up in a soundless scream. She couldn't feel him come the way she had felt Rude in her ass, but the rapture on his face as he rode out his orgasm inside her filled her with the warmest glow of satisfaction.

For a while, the only thing Elena could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. Little by little her pulse calmed down, until all that remained was their heaving breaths and the occasional quiet drip from the shower. His eyes still closed, Reno let his head sink down until their foreheads touched. Behind her, Rude rested his chin on top of her head. Sandwiched between the firm bodies of her men, drowsy and sated, Elena couldn’t think of any place she’d rather be.

With a groan of satisfaction, Reno straightened up and rolled his shoulders. He slid out of her carefully, but kept his hold on her until Rude had done the same. Elena winced as they set her down together. Her stiff, wobbly legs barely listened to her anymore.

"You know what?” Reno asked, grinning. “I think we need another shower."

She giggled wearily, still clinging to him for support.

"You're probably right, but I don't think I can stand anymore."

"That's alright. You've got me and Rude to keep you on your feet."

On her left, Rude smiled and nodded.

"In that case..." Still holding on to Reno, she slipped her arm into Rude’s, too. Smiling up at them, she pulled them closer. "Let's find out how many Turks we can squeeze into one shower."


End file.
